Kolkolkol
by Uranee
Summary: UA Gakuen. Quand Ivan se mêle des affaires amoureuses de ses colocataires, c'est Arthur et Francis qui en font les frais!


_Titre :_

_Pairing : FrUK_

_Disclaimer : Personne ne m'appartient ! Heureusement pour eux !_

La porte du dortoir n°1 s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme frigorifié. Il entra précipitamment, refermant la porte derrière lui. Déjà, la chaleur de la salle le réchauffa. Il soupira d'aise, le visage à moitié caché par son écharpe. Il commença à enlever son surplus de vêtements, quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Ah ! Francis ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! Tu en as mis du temps ! On a bien cru qu'on allait laisser Arthur nous faire à manger ! HAHAHA ! »

Ledit Francis ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

« Allons, Alfr-… »

Il fut coupé par une baffe derrière la tête. L'auteur n'était autre que son cher Arthur, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce commune.

« _Stupid frog !_ Ne t'avise pas de te moquer de moi !_ Idiot !_ Et préviens, la prochaine fois que tu rentres tard ! »

Tout en se massant la tête, Francis sourit. Malgré son geste et ses paroles qui se voulaient blessantes, Arthur s'était inquiété. Il ne lui avouerait jamais – ô grand jamais ! – mais depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Francis avait su décrypter son comportement. En effet, ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis la primaire. Leur famille étant voisine, ils avaient fréquenté la même école, puis le même collège, et enfin, le même lycée. Comme par hasard, ils s'étaient aussi retrouvés dans le même dortoir.

Le petit anglais partit s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de la pièce, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Alfred le rejoint, et commença à le taquiner. Francis regardait la scène, amusé. Puis, il décida de se mettre aux fourneaux, avant que les autres lui fassent un reproche sur son retard. En effet, il avait passé tout son après-midi dans le dortoir voisin (ennemi, diraient certains) en compagnie de son ami Gilbert. Ils avaient fait les andouilles tous les deux, comme à leur habitude.

Francis enfila son tablier et sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait décidé de faire un gratin dauphinois. C'était assez long à cuire, mais comme cela, il aurait le temps de travailler un peu. Il entendit Wang descendre, et se joindre à Alfred pour embêter l'anglais. Ce dernier leur hurlait d'arrêter, mais rien n'y faisait.

« Francis ! Je peux t'aider ? demanda une petite voix. »

Le susnommé sursauta. Matthew… Il lui avait fait peur ! Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ! Il se remit rapidement de ses émotions et lui sourit.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, Mattie. Tu peux éplucher ces patates, si tu veux. »

A deux, le plat fut rapidement prêt. Il ne manquait plus que le faire cuire. Il enfourna le plat et soupira de satisfaction. Il était souvent de « corvée » de cuisine (pas que cela le dérangeait, hein, il adorait cuisiner) parce que tout le monde appréciait ce qu'il faisait – pas comme une autre certaine personne qu'on ne citera pas…

« Merci Mattie ! »

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire timide. Francis ne put s'empêcher de lui frotter la tête avec amusement. Matthew était toujours très réservé et respectueux avec ses aînés. Malgré le temps passé ensemble dans le même dortoir et leur un an de différence, il restait toujours timide en sa présence.

Francis retira son tablier, et monta dans sa chambre pour travailler. Ses autres colocataires se chamaillaient toujours dans la pièce commune. En chemin, le blond croisa Ivan, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« De retour Francis ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui ! J'ai préparé le repas, il sera prêt dans quarante minutes, à peu près. »

Ivan hocha de la tête, ne quittant pas un seul instant son sourire. Alors que Francis allait entrer dans sa chambre, le russe lui demanda quelque chose.

« Je me demandais… Tu n'en as pas marre qu'Arthur te frappe tout le temps ? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps… Je ne vois pas comment tu peux l'apprécier… Tu as peut-être pitié de lui, non ? »

Le français se figea sur place. Il se retourna vers Ivan. Arborant toujours son sourire, il le regardait avec insistance.

« Je… »

Francis ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il l'avait pris par surprise et tous les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Lui ? Détester son petit Arthur ? Le prendre en pitié ? Mais c'était impossible, voyons… N'est-ce pas ? Quand le français reprit pied dans la réalité, Ivan avait disparu, laissant derrière lui, une trainée de questions.

Sans attendre, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Dos à la porte, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Il ne s'était jamais poser de questions quant à ses sentiments envers Arthur. Le détestait-il ? Non, ça il en était certain. Alors quoi ? Il n'avait pas pitié de lui (Pourquoi devrait-il ? C'était idiot, après tout). Son anglais préféré était son précieux ami d'enfance. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait autre chose.

_Oh._

Cela fit un choc à Francis. Il ne s'était pas attendu à _ça._ Certes, Arthur avait toujours été cher à ses yeux. Il avait toujours eu envie de le protéger, de rester près de lui et de le faire rire… Mais il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il puisse…

_Toc toc._

« Oy, _Froggie _! »

Francis sourit en reconnaissant la voix. _Quand on parle du loup…_

« C'est à table, andouille ! Bouge tes fesses ! »

Francis se leva en prenant appui sur la porte. Déjà ? Et dire qu'il avait passé tout ce temps à penser à son petit anglais. Soudain, la porte se déroba sous lui. Surpris, il bascula en avant.

« Tu peux répond quand je te… Hé ! »

L'anglais rattrapa Francis du mieux qu'il put. Le plus grand se tenait aux épaules de l'autre, tout en essayant de retrouver son équilibre. Il croisa le regard émeraude de son ami.

_Maintenant c'en était sûr. Il en était définitivement amoureux._

Avec un sourire, le français lui fit un baiser sur le front, avant de partir en trottant, pour éviter toute attaque.

« Merci mon petit lapin ~ »

Ce-dernier resta sur place, rouge comme une écrevisse. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin à ce français ?!_

« FRANCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! _I'm gonna kill you_ ! »

Seul un rire en bas des escaliers lui répondit.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Arthur avait encore pu constater le talent du français dans la cuisine. C'en était presque déloyal, lui qui n'arrivait jamais au résultat escompté. Cette rancune ne durait jamais longtemps. Comment pouvait-il être en colère, lorsque Francis lui souriait comme ça ? C'était tout bonnement impossible pour lui. Pas qu'il l'appréciait, non, c'était juste parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps, c'est tout.

Arthur regardait distraitement son ami d'enfance parler avec Matthew et Alfred. Ils souriaient. L'anglais fit une mine boudeuse, et détourna le regard pour rencontrer celui violet d'Ivan.

« _What_ ? »

Le russe sourit.

« Rien, je me demandais juste ce qu'était ta relation avec Francis… Pour que tu le couves du regard comme ça… »

L'anglais rougit et balbutia une excuse, avant de partir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à lui aussi ? Lui poser des questions idiotes comme ça. Sa relation avec le français ? Rien de plus simple ! C'était… C'était… Merde, c'était quoi ? Ils étaient amis. Voilà. Ils étaient JUSTE amis. Ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Et puis, il ne le couvait pas du regard… Il… Pourquoi se justifiait-il, au juste ? Il n'en avait pas besoin ! D'accord, le français et lui étaient proches, mais c'était parce qu'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble ! C'est tout.

Ledit français l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Pas que tu me déranges, mon petit Tutur, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au milieu du couloir ? »

« _It's none of your fucking business_ ! »

Sur ce, Arthur marcha en direction de sa chambre. Il avait été tellement absorbé dans ses pensées, qu'il s'était arrêté au beau milieu du couloir. En plus, c'était cette andouille qui l'avait vu.

« Hm, Arthur ? »

Celui-ci se retourna.

« _WHAT_ ? »

Le français ne se démonta pas face à cette violence verbale. Il sourit avant de répliquer :

« C'est devant ma chambre que tu te tiens ~ Est-ce une proposition ? »

Arthur se rendit compte de son erreur et rougit furieusement. Il se recula, gêné.

« J'voulais juste t'emprunter un livre, marmonna-t-il »

Francis s'esclaffa, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le laisser passer. Le petit blond s'engouffra sans un mot. Il fit semblant de regarder la bibliothèque, tandis que le français s'installa à son bureau. Après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à lire les titres des livres, Arthur examina le français.

« Tu travailles maintenant, alors que demain, c'est le weekend ? »

Francis ne lui répondit pas, plongé dans ses devoirs. Cela ennuya rapidement Arthur. Comment osait-il l'ignorer, alors qu'il lui avait posé une question ?

« Oy ! Je te parle ! dit-il en lui tapant sur la tête. »

Cela fonctionna, puisque Francis se retourna vers lui.

« Plaît-il, mon lapin ? Tu es en manque d'affection à ce point ? »

Comme prévu par le plus grand, son camarade devint rouge.

« Je te demandais juste pourquoi tu travaillais un vendredi soir…

-Oh, fit Francis un peu déçu. C'est parce que je vais voir Gilbert et Antonio demain ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Arthur d'être déçu. Il allait encore passer son samedi avec ses deux abrutis d'amis. Gilbert était dans un autre dortoir que le sien, ainsi qu'Antonio. Francis passait tout son temps avec eux, à faire n'importe quoi, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis le collège. Le passe-temps favori du trio était de l'embêter, ce qui tapait sur le système d'Arthur.

En voyant la mine boudeuse de son anglais préféré, Francis sourit.

« Tu avais prévu quelque chose, mon lapin ? »

« _I'm still not your fucking rabbit_ ! _Dammit _! Tu… Tu m'énerves ! »

Le rire du français retentit dans la pièce. Il a-do-rait taquiner Arthur : ses réactions étaient toujours délicieuses. Comme ce dernier ne rajouta rien, Francis essaya de se reconcentrer sur son travail. Il n'arriva à rien, il sentait le regard pesant d'Arthur dans sa nuque. Il se retourna.

« Un problème ? »

Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres closes. Avait-il peur de le dire ? De dire quoi, d'ailleurs ?

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Arthur... »

Le ton était sérieux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie, juste de l'inquiétude.

« On est quoi, toi et moi ? »

Francis fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne pensait pas qu'Arthur mettrait ce sujet sur le tapis.

« Que penses-tu que nous sommes, Arthur ? »

Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout lui avouer maintenant. Arthur semblait déjà assez troublé. Pourquoi cette question était si importante à ses yeux ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

« Je… On est… Ami, non ? »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux bleus du français. Il le cacha bien vite, et sourit.

« Bien sûr qu'on est ami, mon petit lapin ! »

Arthur ne releva même pas. Cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. Il avait bien vu le regard du français. Quelque chose clochait. De plus, le mot « ami » le gênait au plus haut point. Francis n'était pas juste un « ami ». Alfred, Matthew et les autres étaient ses amis. Pouvait-il mettre Francis dans la même catégorie ?

« Arthur ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Inquiet, Francis se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son lapin. Ce dernier leva son regard vers lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, mit sa fierté de côté, et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Je ne suis qu'un ami pour toi ? »

Francis cru rêver. Lui avait-il vraiment posé cette question ? Alors qu'il allait répondre, l'anglais le coupa.

« Non, parce que, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que tu es pour moi. Tu n'es pas un « ami » comme Alfred, je… Tu es plus que ça, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot dessus ! Tu m'énerves aussi ! Pourquoi tu es différent des autres, hein ? Pourquoi c'est aussi compliqué quand ça te concerne, hein ? »

Arthur avait les joues rouges après avoir dit ses mots. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Francis, quant à lui, hésitait entre rire et pleurer. Rire, parce que son lapin était craquant à s'agiter comme ça et pleurer, parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'une opportunité de ce genre arriverait un jour. Deux yeux verts, larmoyants, le regardaient, attendant une réponse. Au final, ce fut le rire qui l'emporta.

L'anglais se recula, vexé.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, abruti. »

Mais Francis était parti. Arthur le regardait rire de tout son soûl, attendant qu'il se calme pour lui en foutre une. De quel droit se permettait-il de piétiner ses doutes comme ça ? Il avait cru trouver une oreille attentive, et une réponse en la personne de Francis. Il avait dû se tromper. Francis n'était qu'un idiot.

Alors qu'il allait partir, décidant qu'il n'attendrait pas une minute de plus en compagnie d'un imbécile, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. La tête du français se cala dans son cou. Arthur n'osa pas bouger.

« Tu es juste adorable, mon lapin. »

Ledit lapin rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Je suis dans le même cas que toi. Le mot « ami » ne te suffit pas. Mais, moi, j'ai la réponse à ta question ! »

La colère d'Arthur se calma instantanément. Son regard se fit curieux. Celui du français se fit sérieux.

« Je t'aime. »

Alfred entendit un cri provenir de la chambre du français qui était juste à côté. Reconnaissant la voix d'Arthur, il se dit que ce n'était pas très grave. Le français avait dû lui faire une énième avance pour rigoler. Comme il se trompait.

« _YOU WHAT_ ? »

Il n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie. Après la déclaration du français, son esprit s'était arrêté. Il n'était pas en colère, ni dégouté, juste surpris. Il voulait croire à une mauvaise blague, mais Francis était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

_Shit !_

« Je t'ai dit que je t'aime. »

Sa tête lui tournait. Il s'écarta du français. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? Aucune pensée cohérente ne se faisait dans son esprit. _Je t'aime_. Cette phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. C'était ça, sa réponse ? En était-il de même pour lui ? Un frisson le parcouru.

_Shit shit shit !_

Soudain, une paire de lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser était chaste, juste une petite pression sur les lèvres de l'être aimé. Il ne dura que quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui parurent être une éternité pour Arthur. Il toucha ses lèvres de ses doigts. Francis le regardait, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Le manque de réaction de l'anglais perturbait assez Francis. Il ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Il était incapable de dire ce à quoi penser l'autre. Arthur leva la main. Francis ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir un coup. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

« _YOU_ ! »

C'est bon, il était en colère. Francis se prépara du mieux qu'il put au rejet qu'il allait subir. Il garda les yeux fermés. S'il les ouvrait, il avait peur de fondre en larmes en voyant le regard tueur d'Arthur. Aucun discours outré ne vint. Francis tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, pour voir avec stupeur son lapin se blottir dans ses bras.

« _You idiot, you should have told me sooner_… _Stupid_ !

-Pardon ? »

Arthur ne répondit pas, et enfonça sa tête un peu plus dans le creux de l'épaule de Francis.

« Si tu me l'avais dit plus tôt, je m'en serais rendu compte plus tôt… Imbécile ! »

Francis sourit. Son petit anglais était adorable. Il eut une petite pensée pour Ivan, sans qui, il n'aurait jamais mis de mot sur leur relation, avant de serrer son lapin dans ses bras.

« Tu te serais rendu compte de quoi, mon chéri ? »

Arthur rougit de plus belle. Le taquiner restait son activité favorite, même si d'autres allaient s'ajouter très vite.

« Ne m'oblige pas à le dire, _Frog_, tu m'as très bien compris ! »

Francis ricana.

« Désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Arthur ne dit rien pendant quelques instants.

« Je… Je t'aime… »

Ivan sourit. Il décolla son oreille de la porte de la chambre de Francis.

« Kol kol »


End file.
